Chapter 3
by 2COURT
Summary: Nathan and Haley are settling into their new home with their two newborn babies, when everything isn't how it seems to be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 3

"It's so nice to finally have somewhere to call OUR home. No more living at our parents with the babies. I'm starting to think this is all going to work out." Haley says as they are unpacking the last few boxes.

They rented out a small ranch right outside of Tree Hill until further notice when they find out where Nathan will be playing basketball at.

"I know that we are just renting, but the landlord said we are more then welcomed to make this place our home and do what we would like with the place. I was thinking we should get rid of that awful wallpaper in the kitchen, paint it red. Maybe change the curtains in the living room. AH! And that disgusting brown/green color will not work for our nursery. Which reminds me we need to get more diapers, I forgot to grab them when I was out yesterday. Oh and I was thinking how fun would it be if next weekend after we are completely settled to have Lucas and Brooke over for supper. I would love for Peyton to be here too but considering the circumstances I don't know if that's the greatest idea. So that's your call…" Haley looks over to notice that Nathan seems completely consumed by something. "Nathan is everything okay?"

Closing his phone, "uhh yeah sorry Hails was just trying to remember where I uhh put the batteries." Nathan had a worried look on his face and he put his phone on silent and shoved it into his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

"I put the batteries back in that top cabinet." Haley said as she grabbed her keys "I'm taking the babies over to your mom's. She's been dying to watch them and that will finally give me time to run all of the errands I need to get done."

"Alright, well I guess I'll stick around her and finish unpacking…"

"Oh I'll be back in a few hours, take some time to yourself and relax!" Haley kisses him on the cheek and runs out of the door.

Nathan jumps up and watches out of the window to make sure Haley not only gone but far enough down the street. He grabs his phone out of his pocket and flips through the last texts he received from an unknown number.

"Nathan, we need to talk."

"This isn't funny, call me."

"I AM GOING TO TELL EVERYONE."

"You may think everything in Vegas stays in Vegas, well this traveled along"

"You piece of sh*t, don't you know how awful this is going to look on you. You are a father to TWINS with YOUR WIFE. YOU ARE MARRIED. Yet you can't keep your morals in this hot shot NBA basketball player life style. You have more to worry about then you thought."

"Say goodbye to your career"

And last but definitely not least….

"Nathan Scott, I hope you plan to take full responsibility for your actions and for this baby, I won't do this alone. I absolutely can not."

Nathan instantly went numb. He couldn't tell if his face was getting so red that he was going to explode, his stomach was turning so much he was going to throw up, or his eyes all of a sudden blurring because of the tears he couldn't hold back. 4 months ago he had an appearance with the rest of the award winners from the 2008 basketball season. Sure, they went to clubs, bars, shows, whatever you name it they did it. But the thing that Nathan couldn't add up was that not once did he have a drink. Not even a sip. This could crush not only his career, but more importantly the life of his loyal wife, and newly started family. Anger fueled Nathans next action.

Scrolling up to the number, without hesitation hit call. The phone rang for what seemed like forever. Right when Nathan thought he was getting an answer "Sorry the person you are trying to reach has yet to set up their voice mail, to leave a voice message wait for the tone. When done hit end."

*TONE*

"Hi, This is Nathan Scott. There has got to be some extreme confusion. I have no idea who you are or why you continue to text my phone with such absurd accusations. I repeat I have no idea who are you and highly doubt you have even met me. I would greatly appreciate all of this to stop. This isn't a joke, this is my life. Please, I am begging you to just stop. I just…"

Nathan was cut off. Debating to call back, feeling like he just rambled on without getting his point across that this was an awful mistake, his phone goes off. The same sound for a text message.

"Not a joke at all, my life too. I expect responsibility for this on your part or this will go public. Have a nice night Nathan."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

Nathan is in shock with what he is reading on his phone, hands shaking he calls back hoping to catch whoever is pulling this on him. The phone goes straight to voicemail and Nathan hangs ups and slams the phone on the counter. He sits down and barriers his face into his hands, questioning how something like this could ever happen. He was so in love with Haley and his family. He would never do anything to ruin that. All he could think about was how this was going to spiral out of control and his career would be over. No team wants to deal with the allegations of adultery, regardless if he is innocent. And what if Haley didn't believe him. He could feel his heart breaking at the thought of his family being ruined over this. All of a sudden his phone rings and he jumps up.

"Nathan, we need to talk" it was his manager Clay. Nathan was actually relieved "Yeah, we need to. Someone is messaging me accusing me of not only cheating on Haley but being the father of her baby! What do we do? We have to get on this I can't let Haley find out she will be crushed…. Wait, how'd you know?"

"Its too late she's gone public she says she has pictures to prove that you guys slept together."

"That's bull crap! I don't even know who this is and regardless I would never cheat on Haley. I just. "

"Nathan, stop. I have seen the pictures and according to them you don't even have a wife….. You need to come to the office now."

"Wait what?! Are you saying you actually believe this? What pictures? Ah screw it I am on my way into the office now."

Nathan grabs his keys and darts out the door, jumping into his car and speeding down the road. At the 4 way stop he meets Haley on her way back home. She rolls down the window "hey baby where are you going?" Beyond panicked Nathan answers "uhh I need to double check we got everything out of the apartment I'll hurry back promise." Rolling up his window without giving her a chance to question him.

Haley driving away confused beyond belief. Her and Nathan just the other day walked through the apartment to double check and the apartment was completely spotless, absolutely nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

Cars are coming to abrupt stops, horns going off. Nathan is flying down every road, swinging uncontrollably around every corner and applying "no cop no stop" at every chance he gets as he makes his way to Clay's office. As he busts into the lobby the secretary asks for his name. Startled at the fact that she doesn't know who he is he pause in shock.

"uh Nathan Scott…. I need to speak to Clay immediately. He knows I am coming."

"well I'm afraid you are going to need to sit and wait, because he's not ready to see you. Take a seat and be patient."

"excuse me, Do you know who I am? Clay is MY manager I will not wait. We have an extremely important issue. He knows I was coming right away when I got off the phone with him."

"I believe I said take a seat." The secretary says too busy consumed by paper work to look at Nathan.

At this point Nathan is fuming, he looks to make his way to the hallway leading straight to Clay's office and meets eyes with the guard then decides to not fight it and to patiently sit.

Pulling out his phone to call Clay, Nathan noticed he had two text messages. The first being from Haley "Is everything okay? – love you hails." He tries to shake that one off. No way is he going to explain the scandal to his wife through texting, he was going to immediately when he gets home after talking to Clay, when everything will be settled and taken care of. So he thought.

The next text is from the number that is accusing him of cheating of his wife. "Fess up or give up." Nathan is fuming. He dials Clays number and can't help but get up and pace the lobby back and forth. It rings for what seems like ages then goes to voicemail. Nathan is filling up with anxiety and feeling beyond hopeless.

About 10 minutes later Clays bursts into the room. "Nathan, I'm so sorry I was just in the middle of a meeting. Let's go on back."

The both wait until the door is shut and the blind are drawn down.

"Alright what the actual hell am I supposed to do about this Clay?"

"Okay, we can't make rash decisions. Let's take a minute and gather ourselves and take the best approach possible. No matter what these scandals always turn ugly. But first just tell me your side."

"BUT IT'S NOT TRUE WHAT SO EVER. Absolutely out of nowhere I get these texts from a strange number accusing me of not only cheating on my wife, but getting them pregnant while I was in Vegas a while ago. It's completely false. Clay, you're not only my manager you are a part of my family, you are engaged to my sister in law. More than anyone you should understand how this couldn't be further from the truth. We have to get rid of this and in a way that no one will know about it. I can't let that be put on my name."

"Never once did I doubt you. I just have to look at this as your manager's perspective not a family perspective. We need to have a statement for when it is brought to the media. Or if we decide to bring it to the media first."

"woah woah woah, what do you mean if we decide to bring it to the media first?" Nathan is shocked.

"Hear me out okay. If we bring it out to the media first we have the upper hand, people are hearing your story first meaning they will side with you so overall we have a better chance of ending it quickly."

"Or it will look like I am jumping the gun to cover my own ass and look even guiltier. Besides there is absolutely no story to even tell. Absolutely nothing happened and this is absolutely ridiculous. I did nothing to deserve this, I am happily married and would never do that!"

"listen, I know all of this. But cut the pitty party, that will get us no where. I say that we first inform Haley because obviously you haven't or else she would be in here too. All of us come up with the best explanation. Well not explanation but bluntly explain what happened as in today, that you received these texts."

Words can't even describe the emotions going through Nathan when Clay said that he needs to tell Haley. He can't imagine explaining this to Haley and the look on her face, she will be so upset.

"Nathan, what is haley doing? I think the best thing is to call her and get her in here now."

Taking a moment to think everything that is bombarding his mind. "okay, Ill call her."

The phone rings for what seems like half a second.

"Hey honey what are you doing?"

"Hails you're going to need to come into Clays office."

"uhhh sure, is everything okay?" Haley voice doesn't seem the least bit concerned.

"we all just need to talk, please come in as soon as possible."

"okayyyyyy, Il drop the twins at your moms and be right there."

As haley is about to hang up. "Nathan Scott, love you"

"Love you too Hails"


End file.
